Bladesinger
Bladesingers are elves who bravely defend their people and lands. They are elf wizards who master a school of sword fighting grounded in a tradition of arcane magic. In combat, a bladesinger uses a series of intricate, elegant maneuvers that fend off harm and allow the bladesinger to channel magic into devastating attacks and a cunning defense. Styles of Bladesinging are broadly categorized based on the type of weapon employed, and each is associated with a category of animal. Within that style are specializations named after specific animal types, based on the types of spells employed, the techniques of the master, and the particular weapon used. Styles that employ a sword belong to the Cat family, including the longsword-wielding Lion style and the scimitar-wielding Red Tiger style. Styles that focus on the use of hafted weapons belong to the Bird family, including the handaxe-throwing Eagle style or warpick-wielding Raven style. Styles that use whips, chains, or flails are included in the Snake style family, such as the whip-wielding Viper style. Bladesingers who apprentice to a master typically get a tattoo of their chosen style's animal. Some bladesingers learn multiple styles and bear many tattoos, wearing a warning on their skin of their deadly skills. Training in War and Song When you adopt this tradition at 2nd level, you gain proficiency with light armor and two one-handed melee weapons of your choice. If you're proficient with a simple or martial melee weapon, you can use it as a spellcasting focus for your wizard spells. You also gain proficiency in the Performance skill if you don't already have it. Bladesong Starting at 2nd level, you can invoke a secret elven technique called the Bladesong as a bonus action. While your Bladesong is active, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield: * You gain a bonus to your AC equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1) . * Your movement speed increases by 10 feet. * You have advantage on Dexterity (Acrobatics) checks. * You gain a bonus to any Constitution saving throw you make to maintain your concentration on a spell. The bonus equals your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1) . Your Bladesong lasts for 1 minute. Your Bladesong ends early if you are knocked unconscious, if you don medium or heavy armor or a shield, or if you use two hands to make an attack with a single weapon. You can also dismiss your Bladesong at any time you choose as a bonus action. You can use this feature twice. You regain these uses each time you complete a short or long rest. The number of uses increases by 1 at 14th level. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Song of Celerity Starting at 10th level, whenever combat stirs, you can act unnaturally fast. Whenever you roll for initiative and aren't surprised, you can choose to immediately invoke your Bladesong. In addition, whenever you make a melee attack against a creature while your Bladesong is active, that creature can't make opportunity attacks against you for the rest of your turn. Song of Defense Beginning at 10th level, you can direct your magic to absorb damage. While your Bladesong is active, whenever you take damage, you can use your reaction to expend one spell slot and reduce the damage you take by an amount equal to five times the spell slot's level. Song of Victory Starting at 14th level, while your Bladesong is active, you add your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1) to the damage of your melee weapon attacks.